Awakening (episode)
Archer and T'Pol encounter the Syrrannites, the radical group supposedly responsible for a terrorist bombing on Vulcan. Summary Soval appears before the Vulcan High Command to answer for his use of a mind meld. Soval states that he needed to conceal his abilities for the best interests of Vulcan. He felt that the service he performed outweighed his crime. V'Las states that although Soval's record is impressive, there is no excuse for deception. Soval states that deception is no stranger to the high command. V'Las dismisses Soval from service and orders him to return all confidential material. In addition, V'Las reminds Soval that his oath of loyalty is still in effect. On Vulcan, the mysterious people from the end of "The Forge" are revealed to be Syrannites under the de facto command of T'Pau. As T'Pol and Archer explain they befriended the late Arev while crossing the desert, they are welcomed with sorrow. As T'Pau explains, Arev's was in fact Syrran, their leader. After some time, T'Pol is brought to her mother. Their discussion goes nowhere as the daughter can't understand her mother's choice to join people she considers as extremists. Even after her T'Les' explanation, the high council propaganda still holds. In his cell, Captain Archer has a vision about an old Vulcan. From what he tells the Syrrannites, they come to suspect that Syran transfered Surak's katra to Archer's mind before he died. This is confirmed when T'Pau mind meld with the captain. Even with the new facts, T'Pol is still skeptical. A ritual to pass the katra from Archer to T'Pau is then accomplished, but Surak decides to stay with Archer for the time being, saying that the captain has to find the long lost Kir'Shara. In the meantime, V'Las has been unsuccessful in getting Enterprise to break orbit and so, he had to postpone his extermination plan against the Syrrannites. Decided not to leave crewmembers behind, Charles Tucker III sends Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather in a modified shuttlepod to attempt to recover Jonathan Archer and T'Pol from Vulcan's Forge. Despite Soval's assistance in disabling a surveillance satellite, Vulcan patrol craft fire on them, and the shuttlepod is forced to return to ''Enterprise''. V'Las orders Enterprise to leave orbit, so there are no witnesses to his plan to destroy the Syrrannites. Tucker refuses to leave orbit, even after ordered to do so by Admiral Gardner. As a result, V'Las sends three Vulcan ships to intercept Enterprise. After Enterprise is damaged, Soval suggests retreat and Enterprise withdraws. As soon as the humans are away, bombardment of the sanctuary begins, forcing the Syrrannites to evacuate their sanctuary. Jonathan Archer, T'Pau, and T'Pol remain behind to attempt to locate the Kir'Shara. Archer leads them down a corridor and opens a door to the room where the Kir'Shara is kept. The Vulcans then begin to fire on the sanctuary. Archer then leads them out of the sanctuary, which is then shown reduced to rubble. Toward the end of "Awakening", T'Pol holds her mother T'Les in her arms on Vulcan. While Jonathan Archer looks on, T'Les apparently dies. The event of death is portrayed implicitly, not explicitly (though with little cost to its dramatic effect). Trip Tucker is in command of the Enterprise. Privately, Soval (who is on board) informs Tucker that Vulcan is planning to attack Andoria, believing they are developing a weapon based on the Xindi superweapon. Just before the close of the episode, Tucker orders a course set to Andoria at maximum warp (the order comes to his bridge crew as a surprise). Background Information *The events of this episode (The Vulcan head-of-state attempting to convince his people that a false weapons-of-mass-destruction conspiracy exists in an opposing governmental power, Andoria) seem to mirror American President George W. Bush's call for a strike into Iraq in the early 21st century. The Star Trek story's chain-of-events has a different outcome however, as the Andorian war is averted before full-scale conflict erupts, with the Vulcan leader admitting his lie. *John Billingsley (Dr. Phlox) does not appear in this episode. *This is the last episode of the series directed by Roxann Dawson. *Bruce Gray previously played Admiral Chekote in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Circle" and the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Gambit, Part I". Links and References Guest Stars *Robert Foxworth as V'Las *Gary Graham as Soval *John Rubinstein as Kuvak *Bruce Gray as Surak *Kara Zediker as T'Pau ;And: *Joanna Cassidy as T'Les Uncredited Co-Stars *Nikki Flux as a Vulcan Syrranite References Andoria; Andorian; Arev; atomic bomb; excellency; geomagnetic anomaly; katra; Katric Ark; Kir'Shara; kolinahr; neurology; photonic weapons; radiation sickness; Surak; Syrran; Syrrannites; T'Karath Sanctuary; T'Klaas; time travel; Vulcan cruiser; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcan Security Directorate; Vulcan's Forge; Vulcan mind meld; Xindi; |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Zeit des Erwachens (Episode) es:Awakening nl:Awakening